percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 39
Joseph Mierek XXXIX Raising Hell From the Skies Once Nolan cut me free I whistled for Angel who had turned into a bird and made a break for it when we were captured. I waited for a few tense moments until a sparrow landed in the window. It transformed into a sleek grey cat and slipped through the barred windows and jumped into my arms. Angel rubbed her head into my neck and purred loudly. I calmed her down and told her I was alright. We joined the others who had gathered in one of the stalls so that we wouldn't be spotted by any Burning Sun members who walked by. "Alright so what's the plan?" El asked. "We need to free the other campers and disarm the bomb before it blows." Dan said rubbing his chin. "The bomb can wait for now." I said causing Dan to shoot me a look. I held up my hands in defense "There should still be about nine hours left on the clock." "What if they decreased the time on the bomb?" Nolan asked. "No, I don't think so. Diana said that they were going to do experiments on us. So they would need all the time they could get. They may have even added time." Everyone seemed satisfied with my logic. "Okay so campers are being held in the Arena..." I continued. "There are more campers are being held in the Mess Hall." Megan added making me curse under my breath. "We need to get everyone out so we're not totally out numbered." I explained. "I need a map." "I have an idea." Amber spoke up. She pulled out her staff which she had cleverly disguised as a necklace. Burning Sun had confiscated our weapons but they had stored then in one of the tack rooms in the stables with only a few pad locks to keep us out. "I'm going to need Angel's help for this." She said holding her hand out. Angel jumped in front of her. Amber pointed her staff at Angel and both of their eyes lit up. Angel transformed into a falcon and I helped her fly out the window. Amber then raised her staff and a flat blue screen appeared on the ground. A three-dimensional, bird's eye view of Camp Half-Blood appeared. Everything from the buildings to the trees and river were incredibly accurate. I could actually count the number of leaves on one of the trees. "A simple map would've been fine but this is great." I said complementing Amber. "Okay so here's the plan, Nolan and Megan run to the Mess hall and free the campers trapped inside." I said pointing at them. "Just like old times." Nolan said pulling Megan close. I rolled my eyes. "El and Dan break the other campers out of the arena. Once they're free, El gather the other children of Poseidon and get to the canoe lake, here." I pointed at the holographic lake and El seemed to be lost in thought. "El?" I barked. "Yeah, yeah got it." She said shaking her head. I glanced at Dan and he mouthed "I'll remind her." "Megan do you know where they're keeping all the weapons?" I asked. "In the armory and the forge." She answered. "Alright once all the campers are free send them there. They'll need their weapons." Everyone nodded. "Amber," I said turning to her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me while she worked on the spell. "Yeah?" She asked. "Get back to the Jolly Rodger and tell your grandfather to get her air born, we may need reinforcements." "What are you going to be doing?" Amber asked. A smile spread across my face. "I'm going to raise a little Hell. Alright let's go." I shouted. The others snuck out of the stables and ran for their targets. Amber quickly gave me a kiss then raced off to get her grandfather. I took a breath then let out a loud taxicab whistle. A loud engine could be heard in the distance and I could see a tiny spec flying through the sky. The spec grew and soon a familiar machine landed in front of me, my Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 Custom. I mounted the bike and revved the engine. I shot forward and the bike began to pick up speed. I then pushed a button and I took off into the air. I could hear shouting below and Burning Sun members began running around trying to figure out what I was. Several activated jet-packs and began flying towards me. I pressed a button on the bike and a mini-gun appeared between the handles. I set the gun to stun then pulled out Changing Storm. It transformed into a length of chain and crackled with lightning. "Alright you burning bunnies, let's dance!" I shouted. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865